1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel on which can be mounted a pneumatic tire, with the wheel being suitable for use during emergency operation of the tire. The tire is essentially comprised of rubber or rubber-like sythetic material, and has a carcass which is anchored in beads of the tire by being looped around bead cores. The inside of the tire is provided with an air-impermeably layer. The tire can also be reinforced with a belt. The wheel is provided with a rigid rim, including a rim ring, and with an emergency-operation element upon which the inner surface of the tire is supported during emergency operation of the tire. The emergency-operation element can be formed by the rim ring itself, by a separate support element secured to the rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle wheel of this general type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 32 46 086 Frerichs et al dated June 14, 1984, belonging to the assignee of the present invention. This known vehicle wheel has a lubricant-like lining that is disposed on a supporting surface of the rim ring. This lining serves to support the inner surface of the tire during an emergency operation, and is intended to do so without too much heat being generated. However, it has been shown that when a damaged tire is driven for an extended period of time, too much heat is produced anyway; this heat frequently results in premature damage or destruction of the inner wall of the tire. This is due, at least in part, to the fact the the lubricant-like means is pushed to the side during an emergency operation.
Vehicle wheels have also been proposed for emergency operation where a support element is rotatably disposed on the rim. Since these heretofore known support elements have to assume the entire load during an emergency operation, they are very heavy and cumbersome, so that frequently insurmountable weight and mounting problems result. In addition, very complicated means are required in order to mount these heavy support elements on the rim in a rotatable manner.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a vehicle wheel that is suitable for emergency operation where the inner surface of the tire can withstand a longer period of emergency operation without undergoing damage, and where it is not necessary to rotatably mount a heavy support element on the rim.